


Fly me to the Moon

by The Metal Deity (The_Anxious_Chords01)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, First time saying I love you., Fluff, Flying, OOpS!, third date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The%20Metal%20Deity
Summary: After their third date Carol takes Natasha for a spin.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fly me to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their third date Carol takes Natasha for a spin.

‘What do you want to see, Nat.’ Carol asked her date.

‘Maybe a nice view of the park,’ Natasha said. ‘I always liked it at night, ever since I came to New York.’

It was their third date in their short relationship, Carol hoped this was the night and would do anything for Natasha to keep at her side. She started to fall hard for the redhead, who had a certain flair around her. 

Carol couldn’t describe it, Natasha just had something, maybe it was the way she smiled at all of Carol’s corny jokes or the way she told her stories. Maybe it just was the way that she looked in her velvet black jumpsuit. 

It wasn’t that Carol looked bad with her short hair and her lowcut blazer, but Natasha was a literal goddess. She felt so proud when they had sat down at their table in their restaurant, a new vegan place Carol wanted to try out, all eyes were on her date’s ass, including Carol’s.

During dinner, the blonde had not been able to keep her eyes away from Natasha’s pretty face, she hung on her lips and definitely was not paying attention to her food, which showed when she brought an empty fork to her mouth for the third time in a row.

‘Are you okay?’ Natasha had smirked with her ruby red, irresistible lips.

‘Better than ever.’

But now they were standing outside the restaurant with Carol offering to bring Natasha home, flying her in her arms, naturally.

Natasha had accepted only if Carol took her on a detour.

‘Hold on to me and tightly.’ Carol said. ‘I don’t have my flight suit, so I won’t be going fast.’

‘Good.’ Natasha said, embracing Carol and holding her tight, especially when Carol floated a couple of decimetres above the pavement, she cussed lightly when it happened and embraced the blonde closer to her.

‘Easy, baby, I will not drop you.’ Ever again. She finished in her head as she put a hand around her date.

‘I know, Carol.’ She felt light as Carol rose into the sky. Natasha looked down and saw the cars becoming smaller and smaller.

‘I’m taking you above the buildings, less risk of hitting something.’ Carol whispered in her ears.

They floated gently over New York at night, the city that never sleeps, they saw the lights in the city as they reached Manhattan. They came closer to the park as they could see a darker spot of the city rising up.

‘Does the flying always feel so wonderful?’ Natasha asked, enjoying the feeling it gave her in her belly, although that might be just the presence of Carol this close to her.

‘Not always, but you make it feel better.’ Carol said.

‘So corny Carol.’ Groaned Natasha.

‘I know, and you love it.’ Carol said as she and Natasha lowered their flight to be just over the treetops. 

And Natasha did love it, she knew she did as they flew over the park close enough to see people walking underneath them.

Carol was looking at the redhead who clung to her tightly. She looked at the small gasp on her lips lost in her thought. I took her a while to notice that Natasha was talking to her.

‘Are you paying attention?’ She asked.

‘Do you want to be my girlfriend?’ Carol asked, still not really listening.

‘Yeah.’ Natasha said, laughing softly.

‘Hold on tight.’ Carol said as she sped up over the lake, she dipped Natasha low in such a way that she almost touched the water before flying upwards and making a loop-de-loop.

Natasha laughed as she felt her heart pounce in her chest, Carol steadied the both of them above the lake. 

‘Doesn’t this look beautiful?’ Carol asked.

‘It does.’ Natasha said, not looking around her; she was only focused on Carol's lips, before surging forward and meeting her lips with her own.

They floated around the lake, Carol leading the both of them, as Natasha ran her fingers through Carol’s short hair. Carol leaned down, taking charge in the kiss, asking Natasha for entrance, which the redhead granted.

They released each other’s lips to catch their breath, they looked into each other’s eyes and Natasha swore she could see worlds unfold in Carol’s orbs.

‘I’m falling in love with you.’ Natasha blurted out, this shocked Carol in such a way that she dropped the redhead into the lake.

‘Shit.’ Carol said.

‘I am really sorry.’ Carol just kept on apologizing, even after she had flown a wet Natasha towards her apartment, dried her and wrapped her in all of her blankets as she sat on Carol’s bed.

‘It is fine, but you’re not flying me again.’ Natasha said.

‘I thought you’d like it.’ Carol said, giving her a cup of hot cocoa.

‘I did, thank you.’ Natasha said. ‘I never expected to be in your bedroom in this way.’

‘But you did want to be here tonight?’ Carol raised an eyebrow.

‘Definitely.’ Natasha said, leaning up and pouting for a kiss.

Carol kissed her new girlfriend on her lips softly.

‘I’m falling for you too.’ Carol said as they broke their chaste kiss.


End file.
